He became mine once and thats enough
by Ilyu1304
Summary: For Mukuro's birthday and I'm sorry I'm late updating it... One side 6927 hint 1827 Crossover with The Unfinished Story


Ilyusha: I'm sorry…. I'm really sorry I wanted to make this into a happy ending but it turns out like this. Please don't kill me.

Kyori: Disclaimer, KHR is still owned by Amano Akira-san. If Ilyusha-san owned it she'll make KHR like Junjou Romantica. WARNING: OOC. Pair: one side-6927 / 1827. Cross over with one of Ilyusha-san 1827 fanfiction The Unfinished Story. Rated T, genre romance, type one-shot, Ilyusha-san might make a sequel so please review what you're thinking.

Ilyusha: Yes, I might make a sequel for this and The Unfinished Story… I'm torturing Mukuro in his own birthday I'm a cruel person *Cries at the darknest corner of her room*

PS: not beta-ed

-!LyU$#a-

~Mukuro PoV~

Well, today is quite a warm day. I walk down in the busy street in Sicily. Remembering what happened that day. The day where I lost my love to someone who hates me. At first I was frustrated but soon I overcame it. I still remembered everything about him. I still remembered how he smiled at me, how he treated me like a human being, how he released me from Vendicare, how he treated my friends, and how he stole my heart. I'm willing to do anything only for his sake. I still remember his eyes that shining with hope to be with the skylark. I choose to leave them alone, because seeing them together just making my heart hurts. I still remember how he confessed his love to the Skylark when we're at collage. That day I hide my presence and hiding behind my illusion listening everything he said and heard his cry when the Skylark accepting his confession and hug him. When he saved the alternate future from Byakuran and how he take the entire burden on his shoulders. What can I do? I can't do anything. I've once tried to possessed him, I've tried to kill him. He still forgave me and even made me one of his guardians. Actually I hated him. I hated him for being so kind and easily trust people in this underground world in this cruel Mafia world. I hated him because he can do something that I can't do for my friends. I hate him because he became Vongola Decimo only to be in the same position as that Skylark. I hated him because he chose that Skylark over me. But, if it's for his happiness I'll let him go, just let me be the one who suffer, as long as he's happy I'm fine with it.

"Tsunayoshi" I muttered his name and remembering something that happened a few months ago.

*Flashback*

"Tsunayoshi?" I called him after handing my report.

"Yes Mukuro?" he answered and put down my report.

"… Could you be mine just once?" I asked him.

"Mukuro," He gave a sigh and continue "I'm already yours but not yours alone" He smiled sadly.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi, what I want is Sawada Tsunayoshi not the Vongola Decimo" I chuckle slightly.

"I'm sorry Mukuro but I love Kyoya more than anyone"

"So, would you throw away your famiglia just to be with him?"

"…. I ….." He gave me a hurtful look.

"You don't need to answer that Tsunayoshi, I'm sorry" I closed my eyes hiding away my feeling.

"Maybe I'll throw it away"

"Oya? And why is that? Aren't you really loved everyone?" I was slight surprised when he said it.

"Because, the reason I can be with all of you is because of him, I don't want to lose him, and you may think that I'm selfish. But, if I can I want to keep both of it, both Kyoya and my famiglia"

"I see, don't worry even if that skylark and the famiglia betray you I'll be in your side, I won't betray you like Deamon Spade betray Giotto, I won't become a back stabber like him, I promise, I'll protect you" I walked to his right side.

"Thank you Mukuro, can you bent down and closed your eyes" Tsunayoshi asked me and I do as he told me. What he does after that really surprised me. He kissed me right on my lips. He slightly opened his mouth and I used this chance to run my tongue inside his mouth and tasting every inch in his mouth after some minutes we parted and gasping for air.

"Tsunayoshi, why are you doing that?" I asked in confusion.

"Ssst, don't tell anyone especially Kyoya, I don't want us to get bitten to death and I still need you to be alive Mukuro" He told me after calmed down a little.

"Okay, my lips are sealed this is a secret between us, at least you become mine even it just once" I smiled my usual playful smile and winked my left eye at him.

"Okay now back to work Mukuro, Chrome is waiting for you down stairs" He said to me with a beautiful smile decorating his face.

"Yes, I'll take my leave now Tsunayoshi" I walked out from the room. I smiled and touch my lips.

*End of Flashback*

Even it was just one and a few minutes he became mine. What I can do now is always be at his side and support him with everything I have. I've promised him and I must keep my promise. I'll loyal to you, only you Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"It's kinda late I'll go back or he'll worried because I promised him to celebrate my birthday smiling" I muttered and walk back to Vongola Headquater.

-!LyU$#a-

Ilyusha: I'M SORRY…... It's OOC and weird and it didn't worth your time… I'm sorry. I didn't intend to hurt Mukuro or something. I'll gladly accept your flame to burn my bad marks. I made this in one hour and didn't check it. After that I went straight to sleep.

Tsuyuki: Please REVIEW~ *bows*

PS: to Mikhail Alaude I'M SORRY, I didn't have enough time to send this fanfiction to you *bows* because of a lot of things happened and I don't even have free time to send this. I'm really sorry.


End file.
